What Is Normal Anyway
by adalmiina-alexandra
Summary: AU. Gohan and Videl meet each other two years after Cell, in junior high. Will they become friends? (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt or any of it characters.**

* * *

It's been two years since the Cell Games. Two years after the monster called Cell died and his father died. Two years since he saved the world.

* * *

"Gohan dear, wake up and come to breakfast, you don't want to be late for the first day of school."

_Oh yeah, school. _Now he remembered. His mother had insisted that he goes to a public school. He didn't know why was it so important to her, she had said something about making friends and living a normal life and stuff like that. He wasn't happy about this arrangement and he tried to told Chi-Chi about it, but his mother is very stubborn and scary woman so he finally gave the case to be. And now he had to go to school and try to live a normal life. Except his life was anything but normal, he was anything but normal.

"Gohan", Chi-Chi used her scolding tone, "you're going to be late."

"Comming mom." He replied, before he ran to the kitchen. "No running in the house." Rang the same disapproving tone.

"Sorry mom." The young saiyan smiled sheepishly and sat down to the table, which was filled with mouth-watering dishes. And then, as the blink of an eye, all the food was gone, and instead there were only empty vessels.

"Mmm, yummy." Said, now a very happy saiyan, a big grin on his face. Chi-Chi only smiled. _Just like his father._

"Mmm, yummy." Said the little Goten, smiling like his big brother. This made them all laugh cheerfully, when suddenly Chi-Chi jumped up from her chair. "Gohan, you're gonna be late."

"Ah, right." The older boy jumped up from his seat and quickly made his way to the front door. "Bye mom, bye Goten." "Bye Gohan, have a nice day." Chi-Chi waved with little Goten. "Bye-bye big brother."

Sand swirled beneath Gohan's feet as he rocketed off, and just like that he was out of sight.

In a short time Gohan was already in Satan City. And almost as quickly he located the Orange Star Junior High. The young boy landed on the roof of the school, careful that no one sees him and entered the building.

After visiting the principal's office Gohan walked down the aisle, looking for his class. Then he stopped. "This is it."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's very very short. But the next chapter is gonna be much longer. Now, review and let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I hope it's good. **** And special thanks to Numbuh 006, Guest and men220 for reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt or any of it ****characters.**

* * *

Gohan knocked the door. It took only a few seconds when he heard a female voice on the other side of the door. "Come in."

Gohan took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

"Aa, you must be the new student, Son Gohan, was it?"

"Umm, yes," was the young boy's simple answer.

The middle-aged woman smiled at him. "I'm Mrs. Long. It's nice to have you in our class." Then she turned her attention back to the other students. "Listen up class, we have a new student. This is Gohan Son." The teacher announced, while nodding her head toward the named person. "I want you all to make him feel welcome."

There was some whispering and Gohan felt all eyes on him.

"You can sit in any empty seat." Said Mrs. Long, still smile on her slightly wrinkled face.

Gohan nodded and began to look for a seat. He was a little embarrassed with all the attention that he received, so he went to sit in the first available seat he saw. _It's gonna be a long day._

"He's cute." Whispered a short-haired blonde to her pigtailed friend.

"Whatever." Came the reply.

"I think I'm gonna talk to him after class." Whispered the blonde again.

"Don't you think about anything else than boys?" Asked the pigtailed girl, while rolling her eyes.

"I'm just being polite." The blonde said innocently, which made her friend roll her eyes again.

The bell rang. Gohan sighed. _That's one down. _He started walking out of the classroom. And at the very moment he got out, his saiyan ears caught a high pitched voice, which apparently was talking to him.

"Hi."

Gohan turned around and saw a very happy looking blonde girl in front of him.

"Hello." Bemused half-saiyan greeted.

"My name is Erasa and this is Videl. And you're Gohan, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Said the smiling girl, while Videl stood silently next to her looking bored. "So, why did you come middle of the school year? Have you just moved here? Or were you expelled from your former school? Giddy Erasa shot poor Gohan with a bunch of questions.

"Well actually, I was homeschooled, until now, 'cause there aren't any schools where I live. But my mom still thought it would be a good idea to come here, even though it is long way from our home."

"Well I'm glad you came. And don't you worry, I'm sure you will love it here. And if you have any questions, just come to me. I know all the gossip around here." Erasa winked her eye.

Gohan's sweat dropped.

*Beep, beep, beep.* Videl lifted her hand and pressed a button on a device that was making the sound. Then all three of them heard someone's voice coming through this clock-like gadget. It was a male voice, asking for help.

"Ok, I'm on my way." And without a word the raven-haired girl took off running.

"What happened?" Very confused Gohan asked.

"You mean Videl. She's helping the local police force. But what would you expect, she is the World Champion's daughter after all."

_World Champion._ Gohan thought. _World Champion. _Then it hit him. "You mean she's that goofball's daughter?!"

Erasa looked at Gohan strangely.

_Oops, did I say that out loud._ "I mean, really, they don't even look alike."

The blonde girl giggled. "She is his daughter alright. Videl has even won the Martial Arts Tournament's Junior Division."

"I didn't know there was a Junior division."

"Well, yeah, and she's the first Junior Champion." Erasa said a little surprised that he didn't know all this already. _Hmm. Maybe he doesn't own a TV._ "But now I gotta run, it was nice talking with you. See you next class Gohan."

Rest of the day seemed like an eternity. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. But finally, the school day was over.

Gohan climbed up the stairs to the school's roof. And being cautious again that no-one sees him, he took off.

Gohan spun in the air, laughing. He loved flying. It made him feel free, like all the worries of the world would be gone.

But suddenly, something made the boy stop. Gunshot and screaming. His eyes began to search where they came from. _There._

* * *

"I will ask you one last time. Where is the chip?"

"You might as well kill me. I won't tell you."

The robber shot towards the woman. She let out a scream.

"If you don't tell me where the chip is, I really am going to kill you."

The woman trembled and the robber started to get impatient.

"Hey. You. Stop that."

Robber and a woman, both turned their eyes toward the voice. What they saw was a young black-haired boy.

"Stay out of this, kid. Or you will get hurt." The man with the gun sneered.

Gohan didn't care about his warning and started walking towards them.

The boy's seriousness and confidence, irritated the robber. "Stay back! I'm warning you."

But Gohan still kept going until he was between the woman and the robber.

"Go home to your mommy and mind your own business."

"I will not let you hurt this woman." Said the angry saiyan, clenching his fist.

The robber had had enough and he pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. No blood splashing. No cry of pain. Nothing. The boy was still standing, not moving a muscle. So he shot again. And again. And again. Until he ran out of ammo. Then Gohan took the gun from the man and squeezed it into pieces.

The man looked at young Gohan with fear. "W-w-what are y-you?"

* * *

Videl was walking home from school. It was then, when she heard a gunshot not that far away. She began to run towards the noise as fast as she could, dodging people on the street. And finally she arrived at the scene.

In the alley Videl saw a trembling man and a woman, and between them stood a boy. _That's the new kid from school._

"What is going on in here?" The pigtailed girl furrowed her eyebrows.

Gohan's angry gaze was replaced with surprised one, when he noticed the girl.

Videl walked closer to them, and didn't stop until she was face to face with Gohan.

"You might as well confess. The police will be here any minute." Videl said, while the sound of a police siren kept comming closer and closer.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Gohan waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"Well it sure didn't look like nothing." Videl said, not believing him.

"P-Please arrest me. I d-did it all. I'll tell you e-everything. J-just please don't leave me with that m-monster." The robber was begging the police, who had just arrived.

Videl had turned around to listen, but when she turned back so she could interegate Gohan more, the boy was gone. _Darn it._

Then Videl turned her attension to the woman, who was currently standing next to police officer. "Could you tell me what happened before I came?"

"Th-the boy, he d-defended me. T-then he w-w-was shot. M-many times. But h-he just stood t-there, like n-nothing. He didn't e-even bleed. And-and then he crushed the w-weapon with his bare hands." The woman vaguely explained.

Videl looked at the ground and saw the gun fragments, which she hadn't noticed before_. Maybe __tomorrow will be __my turn to __talk to him. _She kept looking at the fragments. And she thought about everything that had just happened. _Yeah, I'm __definitely __gonna talk __to him __tomorrow._

* * *

**Even a single word can make me happy. So please review;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a little longer than I thought, but here it is, chapter three. Thank you Numbuh 006, dcp1992 and sweetxxrain for reviews. And thank you to all who have read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt or any of it ****characters.**

* * *

Today Videl was going to talk to Gohan and ask him all about yesterday. She even went to school for twenty minutes early. The only thing was that the boy had come at the last minute. So she waited there for nothing and was a very bad mood. Well, she would talk to him right after the first period.

Gohan couldn't concentrate on the lesson. He felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked around and then his eyes met hers. Videl's blue eyes were glaring at him. Gohan gulped and turned back to his school works. Why was she staring at him like that?

The bell rang, which meant end of the lesson. Videl watched as the students began to leave the classroom, Gohan included.

"Videl, are you coming?" Erasa asked.

"You go ahead. I have some things to do." The raven haired girl said before she went after Gohan.

It didn't took Gohan long to realize, that he was being followed. Videl had taken all the same turns and curves as he, and she came closer to him with every step. Gohan had to find a way to get rid of her. He looked around, trying to find an escape, and then it came. Boys restroom. The half-saiyan marched in, but to his surprise, so did Videl.

"Ah. I don't think you should be here." Gohan said.

"I need to talk to you, so don't you try to run away." Videl said sharply.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is the boys bathroom!" Some random kid yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Videl yelled back and looked at him viciously.

The kid backed off and kept quiet.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't the best place to talk. They had to find more private spot. Videl grabbed Gohan's sleeve and started to drag him through the corridors. She let him loose only when they had found a better place for talking.

"I wanna know everything that happened yesterday." Videl said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean! How you stopped that robber!" Videl yelled.

Gohan didn't know what he was suppose to say. "Umm... Well. You see..." He was looking up and scratching his head, trying to find the right words.

Videl's patience was at an end. She let out an annoyed grunt. The pigtail girl dropped her backpack to the ground and took out a newspaper. She turned a couple of pages and then threw the paper to Gohan. He looked puzzled.

"Well?" Videl said impatiently. "You gonna read it, or do you want me to read for you?"

"Yesterday afternoon, the well-known computer company's employee was a victim of a robbery. The perpetrator is a man who apparently belongs to a small criminal organization. The man has confessed and the victim is doing well. There is a rumor that the mystery boy prevented the robbery by crushing the gun with his bare hands. Police would not comment." Gohan read. _Uh-Oh. _This wasn't good. "You know how people exaggerate things sometimes." The demi-saiyan said.

"So you're saying that they are all lying, is that what you say?" Videl asked.

"Well, no. I mean.." Gohan was out of words.

"How do I know that you aren't one of the bad guys. I mean this whole situation is somehow suspicious."

"I was just walking past and tried to help." Gohan said.

"Why did you ran off then?"

"I was in hurry."

"Right." Videl said sarcastically. "To where? Home. And I thought you lived far away, so why where you walking?

"I was going some...where." _How __imaginative._ Gohan mentally slaped him self.

Videl pinched the brige of her nose. "This isn't going anywhere."

Then the bell rang. Gohan sighed in relief. "It's time to go to class." The young boy said and quickly walked away.

"I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what. You'll just wait." Videl yelled after him.

The rest of the day, Gohan avoided Videl as much as he could. And so the second day of school went by.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa yelled from a distance, waving.

Gohan turned his head and saw how Erasa was running towards him.

"Videl and I tought that would you like to come with us to the mall?"

"I probably should just go home. My mom get worried easily." Gohan said while thinking that this was probably some kind of a scheme to get him to talk.

"Oh come on. Just for a little while. I'm sure your mom understand." Erasa begged.

_I doubt it. _Gohan thought.

"And besides, you can always tell a little white lie. Like, the school day was a little bit longer. I mean, that's what I do." Erasa continued pleading. "Please Gohan."

"Well my mom did say I should make friends, so I guess I can come for a little while." Gohan gave up. He was really bad saying no. And it was not like he hadn't done this kind of things before. He sneaked out all the time, when he was still in homeschool. So this wasn't so much different.

"Yay!" Erasa jumped for joy. "Come on, let's go." The blond girl rushed Gohan. "Videl had to go home first, but she said she'll meet us at the Café" And the two began to walk to their destination.

* * *

"Where is she?" Erasa whined. "She should already be here."

Gohan shrugged.

"She don't even answer her cell." Erasa said in frustration.

Then they heard someone say. "Hey turn up the volume."

Gohan and Erasa turned their heads towards the television, what they now heard clearly.

"The police have agreed to the demands of robbers and civilians are coming out of the bank." The reporter explained. He then but his hand to his ear as if listening to something. "I have just been informed that one of hostages have not been released. That person is Videl Satan. This young girl who bravely went to the bank about to stop this robbery, is now being held hostage."

There were gasping all over the Café. Erasa looked terrified. And Gohan furrowed his eyebrows. Everyone kept listening the news.

"They are coming out of the bank. And they have Videl with them. Oh, I hope that Mr. Satan would be here." The newsman reported.

On the TV screen they saw how three armed men were coming out of the building and one of them was holding the tied Videl. Protected by guns, the men walked slowly to the car, put the money bags to the trunk and drove off.

"The police cannot do anything but watch. They have been warn not to follow. Following could mean end of Videl Satan. How tragic day this is." The reporter explained dramatically.

Gohan stood up from his chair and ran out of the Café.

Erasa stood up too. "Hey Gohan, where're you going? Wait! Gohan!" But the boy was already gone.

* * *

Videl was laying in the back seat of the car. How could she let herself get captured. She had never lost to anyone. She was the World Champions daughter. Losing wasn't an option, never. But here she was, helplessly laying in the car, how pathetic.

The car made a sudden stop. "What the hell?" One of the men said. They saw a young boy standing front of the car. Only one who didn't saw was Videl, since she was lying down.

"Where did he came from?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know, but he's in our way." Driver replied and then shouted from his window. "Get out of our way boy, we're in a hurry."

The boy didn't move. "You have my friend in that car. Release her." Gohan said.

Videl couldn't hear clearly, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Hmph. I'm afraid we can not do that." The driver said, in a mocking voice. He started the engine and hit the gas. But the boy didn't move out of the way as the driver though he would. Gohan extended his arm and when it hit the car, he started to slide in front of it. The vehicle slowed down and eventually stopped completely.

"W-what was that." Asked the man in the backseat.

The driver growled. "This damn car. What a piece of garbage." He opened the door and took out his gun. "I'm just gonna shoot the kid."

But Gohan was faster. The man had barely come out of the car, when Gohan was already in front of him and slapped the gun out of his hand.

"You little.." The man cursed and tried to hit Gohan, but the saiyan boy dodged easily.

Trying to restrain his powers, Gohan punched the driver in the stomach. And in an instant the man was unconscious.

"Little brat!" Another man shouted and shot towards the boy. Once again, Gohan easily dodged the attack against him. And before the man had time to realize what hit him, he was already knocked out. Then Gohan went to open the back seat door and lifted Videl out.

"G-Gohan?" Videl said in amazement. But before she could say more there was yet another voice.

"Where you think you're going?" It was the last of the robbers and he had to be at least three times Gohan's size.

The saiyan boy released Videl from her binding and looked at the girl. "Wait here."

"No. I can help." The girl argued.

Gohan gave Videl assuring smile. "I'll be fine."

For some reason, Videl didn't felt like arguing. Did she really trust this boy? _Be careful Gohan._

The young saiyan walked over to the giant man, no slightest fear on his face.

"Puny brat! I'll crush you!" The gigantic man yelled.

Gohan didn't waited, he merely kicked the man. The robber flew several meters backwards before hitting the ground and didn't get up.

Videl looked at Gohan with open mouth. He had beaten that enormous man just with one kick. Well, now to think of it, Gohan had beaten all of those men, but this one Videl saw with her own eyes.

"You should probably call the police now." Gohan said to shocked Videl.

"Wait, you're going?" Videl asked when she saw how Gohan was about to leave.

"Yeah. Or is there something you need?" Gohan was faceing Videl once again.

"You can't go. You saved me. Do you know what it means? I'm Hercule Satan's daughter, you'll probably get a medal, or something. You will become a hero." Videl explained.

"Well, I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff. And actually I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone." Gohan said.

"What. Why?" Videl was confused.

"I rather be in private. You can take the credit if you want. I don't mind." Smiling Gohan said.

"What are you hiding Son Gohan?"

"Uh.." Gohan was startled.

Videl gave a little chuckle and smile. "Ok, lets make a deal."

"A deal?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone if you will grant me five wishes."

"I'm not a genie." Gohan's sweat dropped.

"Not that kind of wishes you idiot. I mean, if I ask you a question you have to anwer it truthfully. Or if I ask you to do something you have to do it."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"What ever." Videl rolled her eyes. "So? What you say?"

"Hmm.. I don't know."

"It's either that or publicity. So do we have a deal?" Videl held out her hand, ready for a handshake.

Gohan though for an other moment before he gave in and shook the girl's hand. Videl's smile grew wider bacause of her victory.

"I'm gonna call the police now, so you better get going." The pigtailed girl said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Gohan started running and when he was sure Videl couldn't see, he blasted off.

* * *

Gohan stepped inside his house. "Gohan! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? You should've been home ages ago. I've been so worried. I even called Bulma and Master Roshi. You know better than to come home late. So, where were you?" Chi-chi -as usual- overreacted.

Should he tell the truth? Should he lie? "I made some friends and they asked me to go to the mall with them. And time just flew by. I'm sorry mom." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I'm glad that you made friends, but that's not an excuse." Chi-chi said and then sighed. "I guess I have to reheat the dinner. But after you've eaten, you do your homework, alright?" She said sternly.

"Yes mom."

* * *

**I try to update sooner this time. (I stress the word TRY) :D I hope you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's FINALLY here, chapter four.**

**zZ Sky Ninja Zz - There is a reason and I probably write something about it in future chapters;)**

**Gatz090 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it(:**

**undercoverspartan - Thank you very much (you liar:DD)**

**dcp1992 - Hihi, thanks. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt or any of it characters.**

* * *

After the police had arrived Videl had to put her acting skills to the test. She pretented like she didn't quite remember everything and acted slightly shocked. It didn't took long to her father to arrive and after that the press was there also. This meant that reporters were buzzing around them like flies. Videl wasn't in the mood to an interview and once in his life – to everyone's shock – Hercule agreed. Unlike her father Videl hated reporters who would follow you like hyenas if anything 'scandalous' happened. She never gave interviews unless it was absolutely necessary. And that happened hardly ever.

*Knock, knock* "Videl honey." Hercule cracked his daughter's room door so that only his head was showing. "You don't have to go to school today if you don't want."

Videl sighed. Her father had been like this ever sinse yesterday. Always asking did she need anything or saying that she must rest. Just fussing uncontrollably about everything. The only one who had been even more ridiculous than Hercule, was Erasa. She had called her every ten minutes (at least it felt like it) asking, how was she. And when Videl had at some point stopped answering to her best friend calls, Erasa had came to the Satan mansion saying that she was worried. It was a hard job to get Erasa to understand that everything was fine and that she needed go home and stop calling her or she would go crazy.

"I can call your school and say that you're gonna rest today. They understand. I could order you some food and..."

"Dad!" Irritation was clear in Videl's voice. "Stop fussing like an old lady. I'm fine."

But truth be told, she wouldn't mind to stay at home. She was sure that almost everyone at school had heard about yesterdays incident. And if they were going to be even half as bad as Erasa, the school day was going to be torment. She probably wouldn't go, unless there wasn't this certain boy she wanted to know more about. Videl was a curious soul. If something awakened her interest she wasn't going to give up until she knew every last bit of the matter.

Videl pulled the room's door fully open – and nearly knocked Hercule over, who was still leaning on it – and rushed past him.

"At least let me give you a ride." Hercule called after her.

But Videl was already at the front door. "I'll walk. Bye."

* * *

"Videl! Why did you come to school? Don't you think you should've rest, at least today?" Erasa exclaimed, her ridiculously-overprotective-squeaky voice.

Before Videl could say anything – not that she was going to say anything particular anyway – she was interrupted by someone.

"I agree with Erasa. You don't have to pretend to be strong. We are all here for you." A male with a long blond hair said and put his arm around Videl's shoulder.

"Sharpner." Videl said, perhaps too sweetly.

He turned his gleaming eyes towards the girl. But within seconds his face fell.

"Take your hands off me." Videl said in dead serious voice, looking icily at him.

Sharpner backed down, sweating.

That guy became more and more exasperating every moment. Videl remembered how they were close friends once; Sharpner, Erasa and herself. They did everything together. And now he just acted weird (and not in a good way weird).

"By the way, have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked Erasa, completely ignoring sulking Sharpner.

"No. Not since yesterday when he ran out the café. Poor boy. He got so upset when he saw how you were captured"

"Hmph! You mean the new boy. Who cares where he is. What a pussy." Sharpner said sourly.

Videl and Erasa kept ignoring him.

* * *

Gohan came to school not a minute too soon. He really should start to improve his punctuality. Although he would rather not have come at all. It was the day he had feared. Today their first class was... a gym class.

"Alright boys and girls." Their PE teacher started. He was a tall man with a bushy mustache, wearing a baseball cap. "I thought that today we could play soccer. Videl. Sharpner. You are the team captains."

Sharpner wasn't happy being in different team with Videl, but maybe now he could prove himself to her. He would show her how strong and awesome he was and then she would fall for him. The blond boy smiled stupidly to himself.

When the captains had chose their team members it was time for a brief gathering (meaning that they talked about strategy and their positions etc). Both teams had formed small circles.

"Ok. So this is what we do..." Videl was about to explain their strategy (let me say that she is very competitive) when Gohan raised his hand.

"Yes." Videl sighed, displeased because she was interrupted.

"So how do you play this game again?" Gohan had never played soccer before or any other sport really.

"Just kick the ball in the opponent's goal."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Gohan said happily but soon he looked thoughtful "Which one is the opponent's goal?"

His teammates almost fell down.

"That one." Videl pointed to the other side of the field, when she had first steadied herself.

The game went by, Gohan sitting half the time on the bench and half the time on the field doing nothing much, basically just trying to avoid any contact with the ball. Toward the end of the game Videl noticed his lack of participation (despite her highly competitive state of mind). It seemed almost as if he was afraid of the ball. The only question was, why?

_I wonder. _Videl smiled cunningly. "Hey Gohan!" She yelled and passed the ball to him.

The soccerball was now at Gohan's feets. _Ok. You can do this. Nice and slow. _

Gohan kicked the round sport equipment and it shot off like a cannonball. Players throwed themselves out off the way and so did the goalkeeper whose eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. The goal nearly fell to the force of the impact.

*Silence* Everyone was staring at Gohan. _Oh man! I kicked too hard. _Gohan thought, trying to avoid the stares.

Even the teacher was staring stunned for a while, but then looked at his watch and blew the whistle. "Ok, times up. Team Videl is the winner."

Gohan was soon forgotten when the students started to head toward the locker rooms, winning team rejoicing.

The mustached teacher walked to Gohans side. "That was one helluva kick. Have you ever thought about to become a professional player?"

"Not really."

"Well you should." The man patted Gohan's back smiling and walked ahead.

"So..." Gohan heard familiar voice behind him. And it was none other than Videl Satan. "Nice kick. Almost as nice as yesterday's when you kicked that human boulder." She said slyly.

"I guess I just got lucky."

"Sure." Videl said sarcastically.

They walked slowly, not saying a word.

Videl was the one who finally broke the silence. "I have thought about the wishes." She started.

Gohan turned his head to listen.

"And I know what I wanna ask." She continued.

The saiyan boy remained silent but was still a bit nervous.

"What happened that day in the alley? You know, before I came."

"Ah..." Gohan was speechless. What should he say. He couldn't lie to her, not that it would have worked anyway since he was a bad liar and that girl was a sharp as a knife. And besides when he thought about it things hadn't gone quite as planned, so how much worse they could go.

"I won't tell anyone." Videl said when she saw his hesitation. But when the reply still didn't came she exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that I would've already told the things I know to someone if I had wanted to? I mean I could've told the police who you are on that day." Although reason why Videl hadn't told the police was because she wanted to know everything herself first, but he didn't need to know that.

"I guess." Gohan said and not that he had much choice. The demi-saiyan scratched his head pensively. "I think it went pretty much how the newspaper said."

"What kind of a answer is that?!" Videl exlcaimed.

"Uh... What?" Gohan didn't understand.

"What are you exactly saying?!"

"I... Um... What you want me to say?" The young boy asked warily

"Well you could start at the beginning!"

"Beginning?"

Videl massaged her temples and tried to stay calm. "Let's start with why you were there?"

"I heard a shot and a scream."

"Okey, what happened next?"

"I went there and saw a man with a gun and frightened-looking woman."

"And then?" Why she felt like she was talking to four-year-old.

"I asked him to leave the woman alone, but he didn't. So I walked between them. I was pretty mad I guess and he shot me."

"And...?" She asked expectantly "The gun?"

"Yeah, I kind of broke it." He said sheepishly.

_He was shot, but he talked about it like it was nothing_. _And how the heck did he broke the gun_. _This doesn't make any sense_. _Did he lie? _Videl was deep in her thoughts.

Gohan looked a little concerned. "Hey are you alright?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Videl snaped out of her trance. "I don't know how all this is possible. But you ARE weird, so..." She shrugged. She didn't know why she wasn't more shocked or did she even believed him, but everything just seemed so strange when it came to that boy so she didn't know what to think. _Well, I still have four more wishes._

* * *

The school day hadn't been as bad as Videl had thought. Sure, there were students and even some teachers asking if she was okay and showing their 'concern' but she didn't let it bother her too much, because she had only one goal in mind; figuring out the secret name Gohan.

The young saiyan flew high above the ground. That Videl girl sure was strange. One moment she was yelling at him and another she acted almost civilized. But he had to admit, she was persistent. Otherwise, a very admirable trait, though he wasn't sure did he admire it so much when it had something to do with him. Gohan let out a sigh. It had been only his third day of school and so much had happened. Well hopefully the hard part was behind now.

* * *

**Please review, if you feel like it;D**


End file.
